


Pᴇʀғᴇᴄᴛ

by ViolentValeska



Category: DCeased (DC Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Avengers (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, DC Comics References, Depression, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City High School, Gotham City Police Department, Love Triangles, Multi, Post-Under the Red Hood, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentValeska/pseuds/ViolentValeska
Summary: Perfect.ᴀᴘʀɪʟ ᴡɪʟʟɪᴀᴍs  is what they call "perfect". But behind her perfect appearance, she is just the broken adoptive daughter of Bruce Wayne.Jason Todd × OCTim Drake × OC
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Imperfectly perfect

Perfect. 

She seems nearly unreal, too perfect, too graceful, too beautiful, too intelligent, too innocent, too smart, too much of everything. 

April Williams.  
A-grade student, skipped a grade, beautiful, loyal, has no friends and her abusive parents were murdered in an alley when she was fourteen. She remembers the day when the brains of her parents were blown out and her body was full of their blood. The police never found the murderer, case closed. It wasn't an easy time for her and her father's good friend Bruce Wayne. He of course took her in, he promised her father to treat her like her own daughter if something happens to him and his wife. He tried to track down his friend's murderer, but even he couldn't find him. He was as clueless as the GCPD.  
Now, two years later, April turned out to be a really good student. Everyone is impressed. She may lock herself in her room for days and doesn't talk to her four adoptive brothers much, the youngest is Bruce's biological son Damian, but she is really nice and polite to them, she doesn't need words to show them, that she respects them. For normal April just talks to Bruce and Alfred, the british, caring butler of the family Wayne. 

That's the reason why Tim doesn't really like her. He sees her as a congruent and is annoyed by her behavior. She is nearly as intelligent as him and is a straight A-grade student too. But there is one thing that she won't be better in. Not hacking or Math, no. Tim was Robin and is now Red Robin. She knows that, of course she does, she figured it out before Bruce had the chance to tell her. She knew all their vigilante activities, all their identity's, kind of like Tim did. He figured out Batman identity at a young age. April wouldn't beat him or anyone else in those, she calls it nighty activities, because she isn't a vigilante. She doesn't fight the bad guys or anyone at all. She can't she's too weak, physically and mentally. Bruce is okay with that. He doesn't want to pressure her into anything, not in her current condition. 

When Alfred picked up April and Tim from school they were in a heated discussion. A classmate was jealous and cut of a few strings of Aprils hair. Tim noticed, but didn't exactly do anything against it. How he hates her perfect wavy, caramel colored, soft hair.  
"You could have at least helped me, when you noticed that Mackenzie was cutting of my hair." Mumbles April disappointed. Her hair is shorter know. She doesn't like it.  
"Miss Gallant did what?" Alfred asks shocked and looks back to April. Her hair was indeed shorter.  
"It's okay Alfred." She assures him. It isn't.  
"Master Timothy you could have at least-" Tim snorts.  
"I know and I am sorry. I helped April to cut her hair even, so it looks better." How grateful of him. 

After their argument April didn't talk to anyone the whole evening. She locked herself in her room again and refused to eat. She is disappointed with herself. April thinks that it is her fault that Mackenzie Gallant cut of her hair. Mackenzie is a jealous bitch.  
April sits at her desk, her math book in front of her. She has an important math exam tomorrow and she needs an A+. She wants to beat Tim, even though she would never admit it. A knock on her door makes her look up annoyed from her math book.  
"Yes?" She questions slightly irritated.  
"Master Jason is here for dinner Miss April. Do you want to join us?" April slightly shakes head. She knows that Jason doesn't show up a lot, but she isn't really in the mood to eat. Or to talk. Or to do anything other than learning.  
"I am busy Alfred, maybe another time." She hears a sad sound coming from him. She isn't quite sure why it makes him sad. They should be happy that she doesn't attend dinner all to often. She shrugs it off and counties studying. After an hour she falls asleep, her school uniform still on her small body frame. 

Meanwhile at the dinner Bruce doesn't bother to ask about Aprils absence. They avoid talking about it, but of course Jason has to drop the bomb.  
"So, where is she?" It is silent for a moment until Alfred finally breaks it.  
"She said she is otherwise occupied Master Jason." He answers politely in his British accent.  
"She wants to beat me at or math-exam tomorrow. She probably studies." Says Tim and takes a sip of his water.  
"April shouldn't take it so serious, it's just a test." Tim looks dumbfounded to his older brother.  
"It's an exam Jason, not a test. And she should take it serious." Responds Tim, a mocking sound in his deep voice.  
"Whatever." 

It's silent for another moment but Damian suddenly speaks up.  
"Father why is she even here when she is as good as useless."  
"Jason!" Bruce Wayne glares at his son furiously.  
"What? Even Drake is way more useful than April is." Tim shakes his head bewildered by his adoptive's brother behavior.  
"Look Damian. She isn't ready yet. April needs time." Dick replies.  
"She is a little sensitive, in many ways." Jason utters under his breath. Damian just glares at Jason, a disgusted look in his face.  
"Of course, you would know that Todd." Jason grins at Damian.  
"What did you say demon?"  
"I said: of course, you would-" Damian is stopped by Alfred who lays his hand on his shoulder.  
"Master Damian isn't it time to go to sleep? You mentioned you would like to wake up at 5 a.m. tomorrow morning." The boy huffs but stands up. Alfred is right.  
"Good night father, Pennyworth." He turns around to leave, not bothered to say good night to the others.  
"Little fucking demon-"  
"Oh please Master Jason. No cursing."  
"Yes Alfred."

April wakes up screaming. It takes her awhile to regular her breath and to realize that she isn't in the alley and that her, kinda abusive, parents are dead. She notices that she may have fallen asleep on her table, she is even still in her school uniform. It is knitted and sweaty, she would need to wash it tomorrow. April looks at the clock. It's 1:30 a.m. 'Good, just go and get yourself some tea and then brush your teeth' she thinks and stands up. The only light in her room is the one coming from the lamp on her table. She turns it off and leaves her room to go to the kitchen. The halls of Wayne manor are dark. Just a few lamps enlighten her way to the kitchen in which surprisingly is light too. April enters the room and is confronted with Tim and Jason. Both of them look to her.

Jason is surprised to see her awake and in a school uniform. She looks kind of messy to him: dark circles under her eyes, pale skin and unbrushed hair. She seems to be thinner than a few weeks ago too.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep princes?" Jason asks her curiously and nips on his beer can. Tim doesn't bother to look at her anymore, he rather stares into his laptop.  
"Shouldn't you be out killing." She groans and starts to boil herself some water for her tea.  
"Ouch, why so friendly?" He replies sarcastically with a deep frown.  
"She's just tired." Comments Tim and glances to Jason. 

"You still interested in learning hacking or want to watch her making tea?" 

Jason just shakes his head and looks at the laptop scream. April wonders why they are doing this in the kitchen. They have a library, a living room, even the bat cave.  
But then April remembers:  
Bruce doesn't like beer in his cave or the library, the kitchen is safe to drink in tough. She could slap herself for being so tired and that she doesn't think clear anymore.  
"Shouldn't your water for your tea already be finished?" Tim asks after a few minutes. He is annoyed by her presence. He is tired, didn't had coffee today, had to cut his "sisters" hair straight and didn't learn enough for tomorrow. He is obviously grumpy and is maybe going to regret being that mean and distancing to her.  
"Give me a minute." She whispers and takes out a teabag from the shelve. April understands why he hates her. She must be a really disappointing sister and locking herself in her room for hours, sometimes days, doesn't help. He must be annoyed by her in school too, because she skipped a grade in Gotham High and is now in his grade, senior year. When she turns to leave Jason noticed the red buffy and teary eyes. His adoptive sister is broken, he knew that already, but he never saw her in this condition. Maybe he should visit more often? Talk to her more often?  
"Ey? April everything alright?" But she doesn't answer or reacts, she just leaves the kitchen. 

"Should I go and-" Tim cuts him of.  
"She wants to be alone. Now you wanna continue learning hacking or-"  
"Nope. I think I get it." 

That night April cried herself to sleep again. Like the night before and the night before that. It's like a never-ending story in her live in which she is trapped. The next day holds a few surprises, but April doesn't know that yet. She just wants some sleep and peace for once in her life.


	2. Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim needs to talk to April, he discovered her little secret and after school Jason can call himself her knight with the shining Red Hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, so that I know what I can do better :)
> 
> And if you like my fanfiction:   
> It doesn't hurt to leave a Kudo! 
> 
> Thank you ^^

Her eyes scan the sheet one last time and then she breaths out confidently. She is sure that everything is correct, maybe one little mistake, but nothing too tragic. April stands up and walks to the teacher. He is not surprised, that she already finished her exam, it was either her or him. Tim finished shortly after her, his sea-blue eyes stares into her hazel ones. She smiles slightly, but because of his plank expression her smile falls into a thin line. She must have done something wrong, again.   
'Why does he hate me so much?' April sits down again and looks at the board. At least she has a good feeling about this exam. Tim himself has a good feeling as well and he is sure that they are going to have the same amount of points, again. He takes a sip of his black coffee and moans silently; he loves his coffee more than anything. Aprils thinks he is addicted to it and maybe he loves his coffee more than he ever loved Stephanie. They are not together anymore because of certain circumstances. Stephanie was once Robin too, but she goes by the name Spoiler know. April did not really like her, Stephanie did not like April, so Tim did not like April as well. Easy. Even after their split he was not too fond of her, but last night, after Jason left, he realized something. It was like everything crashed down onto him and buried him alive. 

April Williams wants to be better than him, not because she wants to feel worthier about herself, but because she wants to impress him. All her actions, her hard working and her hints were obvious, but he ignored it. April craves his attention, his confirmation that they are equals. He does not know why, but he likes the idea of her trying to impress him. It makes him feel special, that she tries to be like him, even better than him, and not to be like Dick or, god behave, Jason. He is the main event of her thoughts; he is the big brother she looks up to. Tim needs to talk to her after the class ends. He wants her to explain it to him, talk to him and then he wants to say sorry. April is family and he should not have treated her like he did the past few months. The ringing of the bell makes him look up. Tim instantly stows his school supplies in his backpack and steps forward to grab April's arm, so she would not walk away.   
"We need to talk." 

The school's library is nearly empty. Just a few students are sitting around the tables, studying, and reading. Behind the last bookshelf are two more students. Tim looks down to April while his body rests against the shelf. He notices her nervous behavior, how she bites her lip and plays with the golden bracelet around her wrist.   
"I know what you are trying to do." He finally breaks the silence, earning a confused gaze from her.   
"What are you talking about?" April asks and furrows her brows together. It is silent for another moment. Tim looks around. He wants to make sure that no one spies on their conversation.   
"Your attempts to impress me, to be better than me. Don't even try to lie." April looks surprised, then confused and after a few seconds a little bit angry.   
"Why would I want to impress you?" Tim just smiles and shrugs.   
"How am I supposed to know? But to be honest it's kinda cute." April shakes her head. She honestly does not know what to say, Timothy Jackson Drake made her speechless once again.   
"Just for you to know, it takes more than that to impress me." April does not want to respond, she kinda gets the feeling that she failed again. She tries to swallow the lump in her throat, her eyes shift from him to the entrance of the library and then back to him.   
"You finished your talk? Because I have better things to do, than listing to your speculation." And with that she leaves. April just leaves him standing between the shelfs, a concerned look on his soft face.   
"I wanted to say sorry, that I was such a jerk!" He shouts after her and to his surprise she turns around. He noticed her teary eyes and he immediately feels guilty.   
"I am sorry for being such a poor excuse of a sister." After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes April turns a leaf.

Its rainy and cold when April walks through the streets of Gotham City. It is Autumn after all. She is happy that Alfred has no time to pick her and Tim up from school, because he has to prepare everything for the gala today. Bruce was talking about some charity stuff; April did not pay attention when Bruce told them about the charity gala. She likes the cloudy days; she likes rain and she like fog too. Kinda depressing, but she does not care. Autumn is just so beautiful, leaves with the colors of fire, fresh air. Autumn is perfect and the fog that surrounds her is fascinating in many ways. Fog reminds her of the smoke of her vape. She should not be vaping at such a young age, but she cannot help herself. Vaping is relaxing to her and helps her with her anxiety. 

When April inhales the smoke of her vape, which tastes like grape, she notices something, rather someone, touch her shoulder. She turns around and feels a sudden numbing pain. For a moment, the only thing she is able to see is darkness. April drops her vape as she herself falls to the ground, a stinging pain in her face. Blood is running down her nose and chin. It stains her white blouse crimson red. The man, who punched her in the face, and may have broken her nose, grabs her bag and then makes an attempt to run, her navy-blue bag in his dirty and cold hands. She is not able to stand up, her head is spinning, and black dots are clouding her vision. 

"Don't even try to run, asshole!"   
That voice sounds familiar, but so strange at the same time. She turns her head to the man with the leather jacket and the red mask. Red Hood. A gun is in his right hand and before April could say anything to stop him, he shoots. The bullet pierces through the flesh of the man and breaks the bone of his left leg. The thief screams and goes down to the side of the road. Red Hood walks straight to the thief and takes Aprils bag forcefully from the man's hand. He whimpers and holds his leg, which is bleeding. People around them gives the man dirty looks, or just ignore him. It's Gotham after all, people are used to shootings and bleeding man.   
"You alright?" The vigilante helps her up and puts his strong arm around her.   
"My nose hurts." A low sniffle escapes her, as the burning pain floats her senses.   
"It's all right, I'll bring you home." He whispers loud enough for her to hear, but too silent for the people surrounding them. April nods slightly and holds her shaking hand under her still bleeding nose.

That day could not get any worse, or so she thought...


End file.
